<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KuroKen one shot by Angsty_Otaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656765">KuroKen one shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Otaku/pseuds/Angsty_Otaku'>Angsty_Otaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Social Anxiety, kenma is baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Otaku/pseuds/Angsty_Otaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has an anxiety attack and Kuroo goes to comfort him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>KuroKen one shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first work on ao3 and it was written at 4 in the morning </p><p> </p><p>based on a true story *cries in social anxiety*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma didn’t know how he got here</p><p> </p><p>He’s sitting in a chair.</p><p> </p><p>In a room full of people. </p><p> </p><p>And nobody’s there. Its just him. </p><p> </p><p>Him and 20 or so strangers sitting in a circle of chairs.</p><p> </p><p>He’s not sure why, but he starts crying, he’d worn dark clothing and he swore he stuck out like a sore thumb, he knew everyone was watching him, judging him, why wasn’t he dressed normally? He’s alone and surrounded by strangers, not one of them had any semblance of recognition in his mind, he kept his head down, the last thing he wanted is someone trying to talk to him, but unfortunately, that didn’t stop a woman from coming over to ask him his name, he just sat there, crying silently, he couldn’t have answered even if he wanted to, he couldn’t speak, his throat was dry and his mouth wouldn’t move. Thankfully, the woman left him alone when he was unresponsive. </p><p>He knew he wasn’t supposed to have his phone, but that didn’t stop him from slipping out of his pocket, trying his best to unlock it with tears clouding his vision, he managed to get it open and texted Kuroo:</p><p> </p><p>Kenma: Group. Room A. Help. </p><p> </p><p>He put his phone back in his pocket and thought about how he ended up here, his mom had forced him to come to this “teen outreach center” place because he spent “too much time at home playing games” it wasn’t so bad, he spent most of his time in the game room, sitting in the corner and playing on the Nintendo Switch he’d brought from home, and he discovered that his boyfriend was also forced by his mother to go to the same place, but his joy was soon forgotten when he found out about the mandatory “group” sessions. They were apparently to get to know other people, Kenma didn’t understand it, he already had the volleyball club, Shoyo, and of course Kuroo, so the purpose of these group meetings was quickly defeated in the teen’s mind. </p><p>He wasn’t sure why he was so upset, he hadn’t even cried the very first time he was here, there wasn’t anything different this time, but anxiety doesn’t listen to logic.</p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, he saw Kuroo walk in and look around for him, the lady that had asked him his name earlier walked over to him, “Kuroo you aren’t supposed to be here yet, your group starts in an hour” he just responded with an “I don’t care” and started towards Kenma, who looked up for the first time since he got here and was immediately flushed with relief when he saw Kuroo.</p><p>The taller male gently guided him out of his seat and brought him to a corner of the room and sat him down, sitting down next to him in a way that blocked him from everyone’s view, he wrapped his arm around Kenma and the smaller rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, still crying quietly as his rooster whispered to him softly, “it’s okay Kitten, I’m here now, you’re safe” and lightly kissing his head.</p><p>~</p><p>The group session eventually ended and the two boys were allowed to sit in the cafeteria and wait for the last activities to end and for their parents to come pick them up, Kuroo had already texted his parents to let them know he was staying the night at Kenma’s so there was no need to pick him up, and Kenma had informed his parents that Kuroo was staying over and they were cool with it.</p><p>Kenma fell asleep on the drive home, and when they arrived, Kuroo lifted him out of the car and carried him to the house, he thanked Kenma’s mother for driving and for letting him stay, and she just thanked him in return for helping Kenma with his anxiety and reminded him that he was always welcome in their home.</p><p>Our favorite rooster head brought his gamer cat to his bed and tucked him in nice and good, and then snuggled up next to him and kissed his cheek, whispering a good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also my first KuroKen fic, so that's nice, figured the social anxiety would work well with Kenma</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>